


Mittelerde - und es gibt kein Zurück?

by Sionon_Klingensang



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Mary Sue
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-07
Updated: 2008-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionon_Klingensang/pseuds/Sionon_Klingensang





	Mittelerde - und es gibt kein Zurück?

 

 

Aileen Arabella  Andrea Meier (eigentlich hatten ihre Eltern sie nur Andrea genannt, aber ihre Freundinnen nannten sie Aileen Arabella), streichelte über den „Feenstein“ den ihre Eltern ihr zum sechzehnten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte und schlüpfte dann unter die Bettdecke.  
Ob es wohl stimmte, dass dieser seltsam geformte Halbedelstein Wünsche erfüllen konnte? Einen Versuch war es jedenfalls wert, und so dachte Aileen ganz fest an ihren sehnlichsten Wunsch: Nach Mittelerde zu kommen.  
Für den Fall, dass der Stein schnell arbeitete wünschte sie sich, in ihren besten Anziehsachen anzukommen. Also in der schicken Hüftjeans in der ihr Hintern nicht so fett aussah wie in ihren anderen Hosen und dem eng anliegenden Glitzertop das ihr so gut stand. Unterwäsche brauchte sie natürlich auch, am besten noch eine Garnitur zum Wechseln in ihrer Handtasche.

Nach kurzer Überlegung entschied sie, dass sie wohl nicht in hochhackigen Schuhen nach Mittelerde kommen konnte. Vielleicht landete sie ja irgendwo im Wald, da wären coole Lederstiefel besser.

Sehr zufrieden mit ihren Vorbereitungen schlief sie schließlich ein.

Als sie erwachte war es noch finsterste Nacht, und ihr Bett fühlte sich sehr viel härter an als sonst. Sehr, sehr, sehr viel härter.  
Es fühlte sich an wie Kopfsteinpflaster.

Mit einem leisen Schrei fuhr sie hoch. Es war dunkel. Stockdunkel. War das hier Mittelerde? Aber wo waren dann die schönen Sterne, von denen die Elben in ihren Liedern sangen?

Schritte waren zu hören, ein kleines Licht kam schwankend näher.

Aileen blinzelte verwirrt, als sie die drei Männer sah. Es waren Menschen, keine Orks, obwohl sie so furchtbar stanken. Außerdem redeten sie in einer fremden Sprache miteinander. Komisch. Im Film hatte man alle sehr gut verstehen können. Wie Ausländer sahen sie auch nicht aus…vielleicht konnten sie ja mehrere Sprachen?

„Hallo. Ich bin eine Reisende aus einer anderen Welt. Bringt mich zu eurem König“

Einer von ihnen antwortete in der fremden Sprache, nicht sehr freundlich, aber seine Gesten waren unmissverständlich: Er wollte, dass sie mitkam.

Es war unangenehm, zwischen zwei der stinkenden Männer gehen zu müssen, aber wenn sie auf diese Weise zu jemandem kam, den sie aus den Filmen kannte und dem sie alles erklären konnte…sie konnte ja Sindarin, jemand der gebildeter war als diese Leute würde sie also problemlos verstehen.

Das beleuchtete Haus vor dem sie schließlich stehen blieben sah etwas mickrig für einen Königspalast aus. Aber gut, Eowyn hatte ja auch eher in einer Hütte gelebt…

Die Männer führten sie eine Treppe hinunter, in einen Gang mit vergitterten Türen an den Seiten…  
Aileen begann zu dämmern, wo sie hier war, aber zu spät. Sie wurde in eine Zelle gestoßen und die Tür wurde hinter ihr abgeschlossen bevor sie sich aufrappeln konnte.

„Was soll das? Lasst mich sofort frei. Hey! Das könnt ihr doch nicht machen!“

Der Mann, der offenbar für die Bewachung der Zellen zuständig war sah sie stirnrunzelnd an und widmete sich dann wieder seiner Schnitzerei.

Aileen sah sich um. Die Zelle in die sie gesperrt worden war hatte nur drei Wände, die vierte Seite bestand aus einer Gittertür.

Der Boden war mit Stroh ausgelegt, auf dem schon jemand lag. Ein Verbrecher?  
Verzweifelt rüttelte sie an den Gittern, aber der Wächter ignorierte sie weiterhin.

Sie wollte gerade erschöpft aufgeben, als sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Erschrocken fuhr sie herum, woraufhin ihr Zellengenosse zurückwich und abwehrend die Hände hob.  
Es war eine Frau, in einem langweiligen, graubraunen Kleid. Das Halstuch sah im Kerzenlicht grünlich-gelb aus, wie Kotze.  
Eine Pennerin? Vielleicht sperrten sie hier Obdachlose einfach ein, damit die über Nacht ein Dach überm Kopf hatten? Immerhin gab es hier Stroh.

Die Frau redete auf sie ein, bis Aileen sie unterbrach „Ich verstehe dich nicht“

Nur für einen kurzen Moment war die Andere verwirrt, dann öffnete sie den Mund zu einem verzerrten Grinsen. Aileen wich zurück. Die Frau hatte mindestens fünf Zahnlücken, und die restlichen Zähne waren gelb.

Die Frau nickte, als sie Aileens entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck sah, und deutete auf ihren Ausschnitt. Der war zwar tiefer, als Aileen bei so einem öden Kleid erwartet hatte, aber immer noch nicht besonders sexy.

Die Frau hob den Zeigefinger und grinste abermals. Dann zeigte sie auf Aileens Ausschnitt, der natürlich ihre Vorzüge hervorhob, und auf Aileens nackten Bauch.

Okay, sie hatte gemerkt, dass Aileen besser aussah als sie. Schon deswegen weil ihre Haare gewaschen waren und nicht so strähnig hinunterhingen wie die von der Pennerin...obwohl sie im Gegensatz zu der Pennerin nicht an Schminke gedacht hatte.  
Die rot geschminkten Wangen und Lippen, die schwarz umrandeten Augen sahen allerdings eher albern aus an so einer verwahrlosten Person.

„Shht“ Die Frau berührte Aileen an der Schulter und zeigte auf den Wachmann. Dann hob sie die Hände, bildete einen Ring aus Daumen und Zeigefinger und führte den Daumen der anderen Hand in einer eindeutigen Geste hinein.  
Wieder zeigte sie ihre Zahnlücken, und Aileen dämmerte, was sie wollte.

„Ich soll…mit dem Kerl…“ Igitt. Aber die ganze Nacht wollte sie nicht hier verbringen, und es stimmte ja…mit ihren weiblichen Reizen konnte sie den Wachmann wohl dazu bringen, dass er die Zelle öffnete. Und dann würde sie ihn mit ihren Selbstverteidigungstechniken allemachen. Ja, das war wohl das Beste. Wenn ihre Zellengenossin hier rauswollte war es wahrscheinlich keine nette Obdachlosenunterkunft, sondern ein richtiger Knast.

Aileen nickte, und ihre Zellengenossin schob sie ein bisschen herum, zupfte hier und da an ihrer Kleidung und brachte sie durch sanften Druck an Armen und Beinen in eine Position, die sie wohl für besonders verführerisch hielt. Na schön…der Wachmann sah ohnehin gerade nicht her.

Aber jetzt sagte ihre Zellengenossin etwas – nicht zu ihr, sondern zu dem Wachmann. Da sie dabei auf Aileen deutete war es wohl ein eindeutiges Angebot das sie machte – Aileen lächelte verführerisch und streckte ihre Brüste noch etwas heraus.

Tatsächlich, der Wächter stand auf, kam zur Zelle, steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss….frei!

Doch der Wächter wollte natürlich auch etwas davon haben, und grabschte ihr unverzüglich an die Brüste. Egal – Aileen wusste ja, was zu tun war und rammte ihm ihr Knie zwischen die Beine.

Der Aufschrei der darauf folgte war genau das, was sie erwartet hatte – dass der Mann jedoch nicht wimmernd fortrannte sondern ihr einen kräftigen Schlag ins Gesicht versetzte, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

Als sie wieder zu sich kam lag sie auf dem Boden und wurde geschüttelt. Die Pennerin redete auf sie ein, versetzte ihr eine Ohrfeige und zog sie schließlich auf die Beine.

Aileen konnte einen kurzen Blick auf den Wachmann werfen – er lag auf dem Strohhaufen in der Zelle, mit heruntergelassener Hose, und schien zu schlafen. Oder war er bewusstlos?

 

Sie konnte nicht lange darüber nachdenken, denn die Pennerin zerrte sie mit sich, in den düsteren Flur. Auf der Treppe kam ihnen ein Mann entgegen – Aileen machte sich kampfbereit.

Die Pennerin sah sie mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann redete sie auf den Mann ein, der schließlich grinste, seine Hose öffnete und sich an die Pennerin drückte, die inzwischen ihren Rock gehoben hatte.

Aileen wendete den Blick ab. Das musste sie nun wirklich nicht mitansehen. Vielleicht ging sie besser schon mal? Aber nein, die Pennerin kannte sich hier aus, es war besser, sie wartete.

Endlich wurde sie am Arm gepackt und weitergezogen, zu ihrer Erleichterung von der Pennerin.

Draußen auf der Straße ging es so weiter. Sie lief über Kopfsteinpflaster, Schlamm und undefinierbare Dinge. Gut, dass sie Stiefel anhatte!

Je weiter sie gingen, desto scheußlicher roch es, bis die Pennerin schließlich in einer besonders übel riechenden Gasse eine Tür öffnete und Aileen die dahinterliegende Treppe hinaufzerrte.

Schließlich standen sie in einem winzigen Zimmer, das nach einigen Bemühungen der Pennerin von einem kleinen Feuer erhellt wurde.

Es gab hier eigentlich nur ein Bett, den kleinen Ofen an der Wand, einen kleinen Schrank und eine Schüssel die wie ein Tisch auf vier Beinen stand.

Die Pennerin – war es überhaupt eine Pennerin, sie hatte schließlich ein Zimmer? – wies auf die Schüssel, nahm einen Eimer, der auf dem Boden stand und goss Wasser in die Schüssel.

Dann begann sie, Aileen auszuziehen. Ah – waschen. Gut, sie hatte zwar erst am Abend geduscht, aber die Frau wäre sicher enttäuscht, wenn sie das freundliche Angebot nicht annahm.

Sie nickte und entledigte sich selbst ihrer weiteren Kleidung, bis auf die Unterwäsche. Die wollte sie lieber nicht auf dieses verlauste Bett legen. Dann begann sie, sich mit dem Tuch, das ihr die Frau in die Hand drückte zu waschen.

Ihre Gastgeberin grinste sie an, nahm ihre Kleidung und verließ das Zimmer.

Vielleicht dachte sie, Aileen wäre schon lange unterwegs und wollte ihr etwas Frisches zum Anziehen besorgen?

Mhh…so ein Kleid wie Eowyn es im Film getragen hatte…nein, darauf würde sie wohl noch eine Weile warten müssen. Die Pennerin, oder was immer sie war hatte offenbar nicht viel Geld.

Die Kleidung, mit der sie schließlich zurückkam war dann auch fast ebenso einfach und langweilig wie ihre eigene. Außerdem fühlte sich der Stoff der Unterröcke unangenehm steif an. Das Überkleid war aus Wolle und würde sicher auf der Haut kratzen. Aileen beschloss, es erst am nächsten Morgen anzuziehen.  
Den Rest ließ sie zum Schlafen an - auf dieses Bett würde sie sich nicht in Unterwäsche legen!  
Beim Einschlafen wünschte sie sich sehnlichst, endlich dahin zu kommen wo sie eigentlich hingewollt hatte – zu den Gefährten und besonders zu ihrem geliebten Legolas.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte sie erst bei Sonnenaufgang. Die Sonne schien ihr warm aufs Gesicht, sie lag auf einem halbwegs weichen Untergrund, und das wollene Überkleid kratzte nicht besonders.

Das Überkleid…verschlafen öffnete Aileen die Augen. Sie lag nicht in dem winzigen Zimmer ihrer Ex-Zellengenossin, sondern auf einer Wiese.

Sie rappelte sich auf. Wie kam sie denn hierher? War ihr Wunsch in Erfüllung gegangen, und sie lag an einem Lagerplatz der Gefährten?

Aber nein, sie konnte Stadtmauern sehen. Weit war sie offenbar nicht gekommen. Und allein war sie jetzt auch noch. Scheiße!  
Auch ihre Handtasche schien verschwunden zu sein.

Entschlossen stand sie auf und stapfte durchs Tor in die Stadt. So, und jetzt immer dem schlechten Geruch nach…aber es war zwecklos. Überall stank es, hangen Tierhäute, standen Eimer voller – war das Hundescheiße? – vor den Türen, aber wieder erkennen konnte Aileen nichts.

Na dann – ging sie eben Elben suchen. In dieser Stadt wo man grundlos eingesperrt wurde wollte sie lieber nicht lange bleiben.

 

Der nächste Wald war bald gefunden; allein die Elben ließen auf sich warten. Am Ende des ersten Tages hatte Aileen noch immer keine Elben gefunden, und außerdem einen Riesenkohldampf.

Am zweiten Tag hatten sie einen noch riesigeren Kohldampf und immer noch keine Beeren gefunden. (Ihre Gedanken gingen jetzt bereits in andere Richtungen als am Vortag)

Am dritten Tag fiel ihr ein, dass manchmal auch so eine Art Nüsse auf dem Boden lagen, die man essen konnte. Tatsächlich war das Glück ihr hold und sie fand die kleinen, eckigen braunen Dinger die sie und ihre Schulkameraden auf einem Ausflug mal gegessen hatten.  
Hoffentlich gab es in Mittelerde keinen Fuchsbandwurm, was der so mit einem machte hatte im Biounterricht voll eklig geklungen…hoffentlich war sie überhaupt in Mittelerde. Sah ja alles ziemlich mickrig aus hier.

Leider wurde ihr noch bevor sie halbwegs satt war speiübel. Mist. Es waren wohl doch nicht die richtigen Nüsse gewesen.

Egal. Dann machte sie eben ab jetzt Diät. Dann würde sie schön rank und schlank sein, wenn sie endlich Elben traf.  Zu trinken gab es genug, die Bäche sahen klar aus, und bisher war ihr von dem Wasser auch noch nicht schlecht geworden.

Nach einigen weiteren Tagen hörte der Hunger endlich auf.  Aileen hatte davon gelesen – das passierte bei Magersüchtigen, deshalb kamen die mit einem Apfel am Tag aus.  
Sie war da immer ein bisschen neidisch drauf gewesen, bisher hatte sie ihre Diäten immer nur einen halben Tag oder so durchgehalten.

Leider stimmte es auch, dass Magersüchtige schnell erschöpft waren. Aileen brauchte viele Pausen, einmal wurde sie sogar ohnmächtig. Zum Glück passierte nichts weiter, außer dass sie auf einen Pilz fiel und viele kleine Pilzstückchen in den Haaren hatte als sie wieder aufwachte.

Ihre Haare sahen überhaupt scheußlich aus, so ganz ohne Waschen, wie sie beim Blick in einen leider viel zu kalten Waldtümpel feststellte.  
Kein Wunder, daheim brauchte sie jeden Tag eine Haarkur und jede Menge Spray damit ihre Haare richtig saßen…warum hatte sie nur nicht daran gedacht, ihre ganzen Kosmetiksachen mitzunehmen?

Auf dem weiteren Weg – darauf aus dem Tümpel zu trinken verzichtete sie nach einigem Überlegen – fiel ihr wieder ein, dass sie ja damit gerechnet hatte, bald in der Zivilisation anzukommen. Da hätte man ihr sicher was zur Verfügung gestellt…vielleicht hatten die hier kein Haarspray, aber Shampoo ja ganz bestimmt. Und Schminke. Und Nagelfeilen. Und…ach, es gab so viel, was sie jetzt gern hätte!  
Am sehnlichsten wünschte sie sich aber ein Vollbad.

 

Irgendwann in der zweiten Woche, sie hatte aufgehört die Tage zu zählen, die sich mit den stockdunklen Nächten abwechselten, hörte sie nachts Wolfsgeheul.  
Wölfe! Wie hatte sie das nur vergessen können? Warum hatte sie sich keine Waffe gewünscht?

Zitternd setzte sie sich auf. Kalt waren die Nächte sowieso, trotz des Umhangs den sie bei ihrem Erwachen vorm Stadttor getragen hatte.  
Aber jetzt auch noch Wölfe….  
Aileen zog sich in Ermangelung einer Decke den Umhang über den Kopf und versuchte erfolglos, an etwas anderes zu denken.

Wie durch ein Wunder schlief sie irgendwann ein, und am nächsten Morgen, im hellen Sonnenschein, waren die Ängste fürs Erste vergessen.  
Aileen fühlte sich herrlich leicht und beschwingt – durch die erzwungene Diät hatte sie schon ganz schön abgenommen. Das hatte ihr auch der modrige Tümpel bestätigt, bevor er ihr mit dem Aussehen ihrer Haare so einen Schreck eingejagt hatte.

Aber was war das? Da hingen ja Birnen an den Bäumen…Aileen rieb sich die Augen, aber die Birnen blieben.  
Jetzt merkte sie, dass sie doch schon ganz schön hungrig war. Jedenfalls Appetit hatte sie jetzt. Schnell eine Birne gepflückt und…igitt! Die waren ja noch gar nicht reif!

Sie spuckte das gegessene Stück wieder aus, warf die Birne in den Wald und sah sich um.

Der Wald war wunderschön an dieser Stelle – blühende Lianen rankten sich an den Bäumen hoch, Moos bildete einen dichten Teppich auf dem Boden…und da war ein Teich!  
Nicht so ein modriger Tümpel wie die, in denen sie in den letzten Tagen den Verfall ihrer Schönheit hatte feststellen müssen, sondern einer mit kristallklarem Wasser.

Und im Teich schwammen große, dicke Fische, deren Schuppen in allen Regenbogenfarben schillerten. Fisch…das war nahrhafter als Birnen, und Aileen hatte es zwar nicht geschafft Feuer zu machen, aber sie mochte Sushi. Roher Fisch war schon in Ordnung.

Aber wie an einen Fisch kommen?

Ihr Kleid war ja mit Haken zusammengehalten – einen davon konnte sie entbehren. Und da, der eine Faden an ihrem Rock war lose…fertig.

Jetzt noch ein Köder. Nach kurzem Überlegen benutzte Aileen ein Stück unreife Birne. Vielleicht mochten Fische so was ja auch…hatten eh einen komischen Geschmack die Viecher. Würmer waren so eklig glitschig.

 

„Halt ein, Mensch!“

Aileen zuckte zusammen, die Angel fiel ihr aus der Hand. Das war Sindarin gewesen, aber sie hatte es; natürlich verstanden. Elben! Sie war gerettet!  
Mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht drehte sie sich um. Auweia…warum hatten die denn ihre Bögen mitsamt Pfeilen auf sie gerichtet?

„Mae govannen“ begrüßte sie die Elben freundlich, doch leider konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass ihre Stimme zitterte.

Da, einer von ihnen ließ den Bogen sinken.

„…Bäume……..Fische….“

Verdammt, warum redete der denn so schnell? In dem Tempo verstand sie nicht mal Englisch, Sindarin schon gar nicht.  Und warum ließ der andere, der mit dem strengen Gesichtsausdruck und den schwarzen Haaren, seinen Bogen immer noch nicht sinken?

„Komm mit“

Der Braunhaarige, der mit ihr gesprochen hatte ging neben ihr während der andere zurückblieb. Gut so, den unfreundlichen Kerl wollte sie gar nicht näher kennenlernen. Auch wenn er gut aussah. Der Braunhaarige war noch hübscher. Wie er wohl hieß?

Leider konnte sie nicht fragen, denn ihr Begleiter ging so schnell, dass sie Mühe hatte hinterherzukommen. Nach einer Weile erreichten sie eine Burg. Was für ein Bau!  
Gut, nicht so hübsch wie die Burgen im Film, deutlich mehr Efeu und auf dem Dach wuchs eine kleine Birke…aber sie hatte Zinnen und Türmchen wie es sich gehörte.

Warum ging der Elb denn nicht durch den Haupteingang sondern so eine langweilige kleine Seitentür?  
Aber jetzt blieb er endlich stehen…puh…erstmal Atem holen….

„….Frau….“ Was rief er denn da? Und schon wieder so schnell!

Aileen fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf als sie sah, wen ihr Begleiter da gerufen hatte. Eine Elbenfrau! Und sie sah so unverschämt gut aus…bis auf die Brüste, die waren zu klein, genau wie die von Aileen…und da war noch eine…ätzend perfekt…wenn sie nicht bald Legolas sah würde sie es hier nicht lange aushalten.  
Aber – klar! Legolas, das musste seine Burg sein, das war ja toll…vor lauter Begeisterung hörte sie gar nicht zu, was ihr Begleiter zu den Frauen sagte.

„Hey, was soll das?“ Vor lauter Aufregung sprach Aileen nicht mal Sindarin.  Die beiden Elbenfrauen hatten sie unsanft an den Armen gepackt und zerrten sie mit sich.  
Das war doch nun echt nicht nötig, schließlich verstand Aileen ihre Sprache, oder würde es, wenn sie langsamer sprechen würden.

 

Und so eilig konnte es wohl nicht sein, dass Legolas sie sah…vielleicht würde er sich ja nicht mal in sie verlieben, wenn er solche Frauen um sich hatte…aber…wahre Liebe richtete sich ja nicht nach Äußerlichkeiten. Diese arroganten Zicken mochte er bestimmt nicht!  
Wie die an ihr rumzerrten, fürchterlich!

„Was…?“

Aileen stolperte. Wo war sie denn hier? Wie der Thronsaal sah das nicht aus. Das sah aus wie…eine Gefängniszelle!  
Als sie sich umdrehte war es schon zu spät, die Tür war hinter ihr zugefallen. Hier gab es kein Gitter, die Tür war aus massivem Holz.  
Außerdem gab es zwei Eimer, von denen der eine eklig roch. Um genau zu sein nach…igitt! Sollte sie den etwa als Klo benutzen? Sie war ja nun wirklich nicht anspruchsvoll, aber so was…das stank ja die ganze Zelle voll!

Überhaupt, was fiel denen ein, sie hier einzusperren? Sie hatte doch gar nichts getan! Was waren das denn für Elben? Vielleicht ein Missverständnis? Na, das würde sich hoffentlich bald auflösen.

 

Aileens Ärger über die erneute Gefangenschaft hatte vorerst ein Ende als die Tür geöffnet und eine Elbenfrau (zum Glück keine von den zwei Zicken von vorhin) ein Tablett mit einer Kanne Wasser, einem Becher und einigen Stücken Brot in die Zelle stellte.

Essen!

Zwar hatte sie seit Wochen keinen Hunger mehr, aber der Appetit kam bekanntlich beim Essen. Außerdem hatte sie schon immer mal wissen wollen, wie Elbenbrot schmeckte.  
Es war köstlich.  
Das konnte allerdings auch daran liegen, dass sie beim Essen feststellte, was sie für einen Hunger hatte.  
Nachdem alles verputzt war hätte sie problemlos noch mehr essen können, aber leider gab es nicht mehr.

Die Elbenfrau kam fünfmal am Tag. Dreimal, um Trinkwasser und Brot zu bringen, zweimal um den Kloeimer und den Waschwassereimer zu leeren und sie dann – den Kloeimer leer, den Wassereimer mit frischem Wasser und einem sauberen Leinentuch – zurückzubringen.  
Sie brachte auch Unterwäsche, ganz langweilig weiße Omaunterwäsche, zu der zu Aileens Leidwesen kein BH gehörte. Total rückständig.  
Aileen war gezwungen, ihren BH notdürftig mit Wasser und Seife zu waschen, was sie allerdings nur einmal tat – es dauerte ewig bis er wieder trocken war.

Offenbar war die Frau die sich um sie kümmerte nur eine einfache Dienerin, aber das schlichte, ungefärbte Kleid stand ihr hervorragend, ihr Haar glänzte, ihre Zähne waren strahlend weiß…kurz, sie war ein frustrierender Anblick. Wie wahrscheinlich alle Elbenfrauen.  
Besonders wenn man selbst sich immer noch nicht die Haare hatte waschen können. Immerhin einen einfachen Holzkamm hatte sie bekommen, aber ihre Haare klebten vor Fett, und mit Seife durfte man sie ja nicht waschen, da verfilzten sie…grauenvoll…nein, einer Elbenfrau konnte sie so keine Konkurrenz machen, und das ärgerte Aileen nicht wenig.

Von männlichen Elben bekam Aileen leider nicht viel zu sehen, die Tür ihrer Zelle hatte nicht einmal ein kleines Fenster.

Eine Woche nach ihrer Gefangennahme (Es hatte immer noch niemand versucht mit ihr zu reden!) wurde ihr so langweilig, dass sie die Nadel, die ihren Umhang zusammenhielt herauszog und begann, in der Tür herumzustochern. Draußen standen eh Wachen, man hörte sie manchmal reden, aber immerhin war sie so beschäftigt.

Zu ihrer Überraschung sprang das Schloss tatsächlich irgendwann auf. Aileen schob die Nadel zurück in ihren Umhang und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür einen Spalt weit.

Keine Wachen – oder waren das etwa die Wachen, die da eng umschlungen standen und sich küssten?  
Hatten die hier auch weibliche Wachen? Da, der eine schob seine Hand unter das Hemd seiner Partnerin…fasziniert öffnete Aileen die Tür noch ein Stück.

Ein lautes Knarren ertönte, die Wachen fuhren auseinander, und dank des jetzt offenen Blicks auf ihre Oberkörper sah Aileen, dass sie beide männlich waren. Na toll – HdR-Slash live. Dabei hatte sie das nie lesen mögen. Hoffentlich würden sie sich jetzt nicht noch gegenseitig….

Bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte waren die beiden bei ihr. Eine Hand legte sich auf ihren Mund, ein Arm umschlang ihre Arme samt Oberkörper und drückte sie an den dazugehörigen Elben. Hätte ja ganz angenehm sein können, schlecht sah der Kerl nicht aus, aber irgendwie fühlte sie sich so gar nicht wohl…ihr dämmerte, dass er wahrscheinlich nichts Unanständiges mit ihr vorhatte. Eher etwas Unangenehmes.

Leise redeten die beiden miteinander. Aileen bemühte sich, dem Gespräch zu folgen. „…töten?“ glaubte sie zu verstehen.  
Verdammt, die konnten sie doch nicht töten, bloß weil sie versucht hatte auszubrechen. War doch normal, dass man nicht gern in einer Zelle festsaß. Außerdem, das hier waren doch Elben, die taten so was nicht…oder etwa doch? Sie waren ja auch sonst überhaupt nicht so nett wie im Film.  
„…Krankheit…gestorben…“

Planten die hier gerade, wie sie Aileen unauffällig um die Ecke bringen konnten? Hatte Legolas ihnen verboten, sie umzubringen? Oh, bitte, bitte…er durfte einfach nicht so ein Arschloch sein wie die anderen hier.

Misstrauisch beäugte Aileen den Elb, der ihr gegenüberstand. Er sah verboten schön aus, für jemanden der gerade einen Mord plante. Und dann guckte er auch noch so traurig…als wäre er gezwungen sie umzubringen. Aber dann müsste es doch nicht aussehen als wäre sie an einer Krankheit gestorben?

„…Geliebter…“

Was denn nun? Planten die einen Mord, oder turtelten sie miteinander rum?  
Egal, die Hand auf ihrem Mund lag jetzt nur noch locker da, eine schnelle Kopfbewegung und…  
„Bitte! Nicht töten! Wollte Freiheit…wollen alle, nicht?“ Verdammt, ihr Sindarin, auf das sie immer so stolz gewesen war taugte hier nichts – sie hatte nie damit gerechnet, um Gnade betteln zu müssen.

Der ihr gegenüberstehende Elb sah sie überrascht an.

„Bringt mich zu Legolas“ Ha, das konnte sie sagen! Das hatte sie geübt!

Hinter ihr ertönte ein Lachen, der Elb den sie sah gab nur einen Laut von sich, der wohl Sindarin für „Hahaha“ war. Besonders fröhlich guckte er dabei nicht.

„Dann sagst du ihm, was wir getan haben. Wir sind nicht dumm“ sagte ihr Gegenüber langsam und deutlich.

Durften die sie etwa nicht festhalten, wenn sie versuchte auszubrechen? Ok, der hinter ihr hatte einen Arm auf ihren Brüsten liegen, aber eigentlich fühlte sie sich nicht belästigt – es war klar, dass er sie eher umbringen würde als sie zu vergewaltigen. Auch nicht gerade angenehm, aber wahrscheinlich erlaubt.

Was hatten sie also angestellt…Aileens Gehirn arbeitete fieberhaft. Da war doch was…ah ja.

„Der Kuss? Verboten?“ fragte sie vorsichtig. So rückständig konnte Mittelerde doch eigentlich nicht sein?

Die Augen des Elben weiteten sich. „…tut es nicht“ erklärte er. „Niemand….verstehen. ….trennen“

Sie müssten sich trennen wenn es jemand erfuhr? Wo lebten die denn hier, im Mittelalter?

„…zuhause nicht?“ Ein verwirrter Blick.

Vermutlich meinte er ihr Zuhause. Na schön…

„Zuhause normal“ versuchte sie zu erklären. „Erlaubt.“ War die Homoehe jetzt eigentlich durch? Na egal, sie würden es ja nie rausfinden. „Bei mir…ihr könnt heiraten“

Der Elb hob seinen Blick, sah seinen Liebhaber an und die Sehnsucht in seinem Gesicht war so offensichtlich, dass sogar Aileen, die Slash nie etwas hatte abgewinnen können, gerührt war.

„Wirklich andere Welt?“ fragte er langsam und deutlich.

Jetzt redete er mit ihr als wäre sie ein blödes Kleinkind…na gut, immerhin verstand sie alles.

„Ja. Traurig. Will heim“ Sie untermalte diese Worte mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der einem geprügelten Welpen alle Ehre gemacht hätte.  
Verdammt, was hätte sie für eine deutsche Botschaft in dieser Scheißwelt gegeben! Sie hätte sich sofort in ein Flugzeug nach Hause gesetzt, sogar wenn sie dann Legolas nicht mehr traf.

„Ich sage nichts“ versprach sie. „Bitte…ich…nicht besser wenn sage. Egal. Will nur leben.“

Wieder tauschten die Elben Blicke. Dann, endlich, nickte der vor ihr. Er legte einen Finger auf die Lippen, zeigte auf die offene Zellentür und auf sich, legte wieder einen Finger auf die Lippen.

„Ich sage…nichts“ erklärte er. Die beiden würden also über den Ausbruchsversuch schweigen.

„Gut“ Aileen zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Danke“

Der Griff um ihren Körper wurde gelöst, sie ging in ihre Zelle, drehte sich um und lächelte noch einmal freundlich, bevor die Tür wieder geschlossen wurde.

So, immerhin überlebte sie jetzt noch ein Weilchen. Scheiße, sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Elben so rückständig waren. Fast getötet, weil zwei Schwule Angst hatten, dass sie ihr Verhältnis ausplauderte…wenn sie das ihren Freundinnen erzählte…  
Was wäre das schön, ihren Freundinnen alles erzählen können. Auch wenn keine Begegnung mit Legolas dabei war…einfach wieder zuhause zu sein und alles erzählen zu können…endlich Leute, die sie verstanden wenn sie Deutsch redete…

 

Die Elbenfrau kam und brachte ihr das Abendessen, diesmal war wieder ein kleiner Apfel dabei. Ziemlich verschrumpelt, nichts was Aileen zuhause gegessen hätte, aber mittlerweile hätte sie alles gegessen, was nicht so fade schmeckte wie das Brot, das ihr inzwischen doch zum Hals raus hing.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde die Zellentür geöffnet während sie beim Frühstücken war. Draußen stand nicht die Elbenfrau, auch nicht die beiden Wachen vom Vortag, sondern ein Elb den Aileen noch nie gesehen hatte. Er trug dieselbe Kleidung wie die Wachen, war wohl eine Art Uniform.

„Komm“ sagte er nur, und Aileen gehorchte wortlos. Hatten ihre Bewacher doch geplaudert?  
Würde man sie jetzt umbringen? Aber sie wurde nicht zu einem Galgen gebracht sondern zu einer großen Tür geführt an der zwei Elbenmänner Wache standen.

Ihr Begleiter öffnete die Tür und Aileen folgte ihm in den großen Raum. Da saßen an einem Tisch ein Elb, ein Mensch und ein Zwerg…was sollte das denn werden?

 

Der Wächter verbeugte sich und sagte etwas. „….Legolas….“

Legolas?! Wo?

Der Elb am Tisch konnte es nicht sein, der hatte nämlich dunkelbraunes Haar, außerdem sah er auf eine alterslose Art alt aus. „Sei gegrüßt“ sagte er auf Sindarin. „Wir…Sprache…“  
Mit einer Handbewegung reichte er das Wort an den Zwerg weiter, der etwas sagte das klang, als habe er eine schwere Lungenkrankheit.  
Aileen sah ihn verständnislos an.

Der Zwerg nickte dem Menschen zu. Der schien verschiedene Sprachen auszuprobieren, aber Aileen verstand wieder kein Wort.

Der Elb winkte dem Wächter, und Aileen wurde wieder aus dem Raum bugsiert.

„Wer war das?“ fragte sie den Wächter, als sie wieder auf dem Weg zu den Kerkern waren.

Der sah sie stirnrunzelnd an, als verstehe er nicht, wie sie diese Leute nicht kennen konnte. Dann sagte er langsam und deutlich die Namen – es waren Legolas, Gimli und Aragorn gewesen. Und sie hatte es nicht einmal erkannt!

Vielleicht war das auch besser so, man hätte ihr die Enttäuschung ansehen können. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass Legolas so…alt aussah. Gut, er hatte keine Falten und war schon noch ziemlich knackig so, aber…der Gesichtsausdruck, die Art wie er sprach…er war so erwachsen. Ja, das war es.  
Wie Tobias aus ihrer Klasse. Der trug immer so komische Lederschuhe statt Sneakers, und eine Aktentasche statt Schulranzen und redete so hochgestochen, dass man ihn für einen Lehrer halten konnte.  
Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie Tobias, diesen blöden Streber, mal mit Legolas vergleichen würde. Deprimierend. Das war alles so deprimierend hier. Sie wollte nach Hause!

Am nächsten Morgen, sie hatte gerade mit großem Appetit ein paar Haselnüsse verspeist, wurde ihre Zellentür wieder geöffnet.

Diesmal war es ein blonder Elb, der sie abholte. Er sah ein bisschen so aus, wie sie sich Legolas vorgestellt hatte, nur dass er unfreundlicher guckte.

Na schön, ging sie halt wieder wohin, sie hatte ja nix besseres zu tun…

Diesmal stand das schwule Pärchen an der großen Tür Wache. Ihre Mienen waren so ausdruckslos, dass Aileen schon fast daran zweifelte, dass sie es wirklich waren, aber zumindest den einen erkannte sie zweifelsfrei wieder. Ein Gesicht, das man gesehen hatte während man dem Tod ins Auge blickte vergaß man so schnell nicht.

Im Zimmer stand diesmal nur eine Person – ein Mann mit spitzem Hut, weißer Kleidung…

„Gandalf?“ sagte Aileen ungläubig,  was ihr einen Stoß in die Seite einbrachte. Autsch, elbische Ellenbogen waren verdammt spitz!

Der Mann drehte sich um und lächelte „Ja“ sagte er auf Sindarin.

„…gehört…“ Der Wächter versuchte offenbar, zu erklären, dass sie seinen Namen wahrscheinlich irgendwo aufgeschnappt hatte. Egal.

Mit einem Wink seines Stabes schickte Gandalf ihn weg Die Wachen an der Tür traten ins Zimmer und schlossen die Türen.  
Na gut, immerhin waren das alte Bekannte, bei denen Aileen was gut hatte.

Der Zauberer wies auf den Tisch, auf dem jetzt Kreide und eine große Tafel aus dunklem Stein lagen. „Wo kommst du her?“ fragte er auf Sindarin.

Aileen zeichnete sich selbst, im Bett liegend, ein Buch und den Feenstein. Außerdem eine Traumblase. Mit Pfeilen verdeutlichte sie, dass das Buch in Mittelerde spielte und sie sich gewünscht hatte dorthinzukommen.

Dann zeichnete sie sich selbst, mit ihrer normalen Kleidung, auf einer Straße. Um zu zeigen, dass Nacht war kam ein Mond an den Himmel, die Männer die sie gefangen genommen hatten…

„Danke“ Gandalf schien zufrieden zu sein. „Sing“ forderte er sie dann auf. „Deine Sprache“

Gute Güte, das wurde vielleicht peinlich, sie konnte doch gar nicht singen…

Aileen räusperte sich, seufzte noch einmal tief und fing an, das einzige deutsche Lied zu singen, das sie, abgesehen von Weihnachtsliedern, halbwegs beherrschte. Gott, das war so peinlich!

„Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit, für das deutsche Vaterland…“

Der Zauberer winkte nach einer Weile ab. „Gut. Du sagst die Wahrheit. Ich kann dich nach Hause bringen“

Aileen hätte ihn am liebsten angesprungen und abgeknutscht und geknuddelt und…einfach alles. Nicht, dass sie auf alte Männer stand, nein, ehrlich nicht, aber…er würde sie nach Hause bringen!

„Aber…“ Mist, es gab einen Haken?

„Hast du etwas….dein…Zuhause?“  Er wies auf ihre Kleidung, dann auf die Zeichnung die sie angefertigt hatte.

„Kleidung, Schmuck…?“

Er brauchte etwas, das aus ihrer Welt stammte? Wusste ihr Körper denn nicht, wo er hingehörte? Na schön…

Nach einigem wilden Gestikulieren hatte Gandalf kapiert, dass er sich umdrehen sollte. Aileen öffnete ihr Kleid und fummelte den BH heraus, das einzige Kleidungsstück, das sie noch von zuhause mithatte.

Sie warf den Wachen, die sich nicht umgedreht hatten, einen bösen Blick zu (hoffentlich waren es wirklich die Schwulen!) und zog sich wieder an.

„Fertig“ teilte sie dem Zauberer mit, und reichte ihm den BH. Er sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Schau“ rief einer der Wächter, und deutete mit Handbewegungen die Rundung eines Busens auf seiner flachen Brust an.  
Grrrr…sie hätte gute Lust, den Kerl zu verpetzen. Die Stimme erkannte sie wieder, das war der Elb, der sie festgehalten hatte während er mit seinem Schatzi beratschlagte, ob sie Aileen umbringen sollten. Eindeutig.

Gandalf beschränkte sich dankenswerterweise auf ein Schmunzeln und wandte sich dann an Aileen. „Gut. Morgen.“ meinte er freundlich.  
Er sagte etwas zu den Wachen, diese öffneten die Tür und Aileen hatte die Ehre, von Gandalf dem Weißen höchstpersönlich zurück in ihre Zelle gebracht zu werden…Moment mal, das war nicht der Weg zum Kerker.  
Verwirrt stolperte sie hinter ihrem dem Zauberer her.

Nach endlosem Gelatsche durch langweilige Steingänge öffnete er eine Tür und winkte sie in das dahinterliegende Zimmer. Ein einfach eingerichtetes Schlafzimmer.  
„Du sagst die Wahrheit“ erklärte er die Verbesserung der Haftbedingungen. War sie jetzt überhaupt noch eine Gefangene?

Sie bedankte sich artig und wünschte ihm einen schönen Tag. Dann lief sie zu dem kleinen Fenster. Sie hatte Aussicht auf einen Garten! Und was für ein Garten – man hätte es für freie Natur halten können, aber nachdem sie die freie Natur hier gesehen hatte, wusste sie, dass die nicht so ordentlich aussah.  
Hier war jeder Baum an seinem Platz, das Moos bildete einen dekorativen grünen Teppich und die wenigen herabgefallenen Blätter sahen aus, als hätte man sie zur Dekoration liegen lassen – um zu zeigen, dass Herbst war.

Nachdem sie eine Weile Däumchen gedreht hatte klopfte es an der Tür, und die Elbenfrau die ihr immer zu Essen gebracht hatte steckte den Kopf zur Tür hinein.

„….Garten sehen?“

„Ja“

Wenn die von Anfang an so nett gewesen wären hätte das hier ein echt toller Urlaub sein können, dachte Aileen wehmütig. Das mit Legolas und ihr wäre nichts geworden, sie stand nicht auf so viel ältere Männer, aber der Garten war toll.

Die Elbenfrau führte sie herum, nannte ihr die Namen der Bäume und Blumen, und nahm sie schließlich sogar mit zur Küche, wo sie da Mittagessen holte, das Aileen in ihrem neuen Zimmer essen durfte.

Heute gab es das erste Mal Fleisch, und ebenfalls das erste Mal Soße. Zwar schmeckten die Pilze in der Soße komisch und das Beilagengemüse war nicht zu identifizieren, aber Aileen konnte sich nicht beschweren.

Am Abend schlief sie hochzufrieden ein.

 

 

Früh am nächsten Morgen wurde sie von der Elbenfrau geweckt und in den Garten geführt. Dort stand ein aus Zweigen zusammengebundener Torbogen mitten auf einer Wiese. Oben am Torbogen hing ein kleines Stückchen rosa Stoff, das von ihrem BH stammen musste.

Hinter dem Tor stand Gandalf. Als er sie sah hob er seinen Stab und intonierte inbrünstig einige Worte, die Aileen nicht verstand. Immer und immer wieder.

Die Luft hinter dem Torbogen begann zu wirbeln, bis der Sog Aileen schließlich hineinzog.

„Leb wohl“ sagte der Zauberer. „Geh jetzt“

„Leb wohl“ murmelte Aileen und ließ sich ins Tor saugen.

 

 

Als sie wieder zu sich kam lag sie auf etwas Weichem. Sie blinzelte vorsichtig, und blickte mit Erleichterung auf die Stelle an ihrer Zimmerdecke, an der ein Stückchen Tapete fehlte seit sie denken konnte.

Sie lag auf ihrem Bett. Und…sie sah an sich herunter – sie trug immer noch das Kleid, das die Pennerin ihr gegeben hatte.  
Wow!  
Klar, es war nichts Besonders, eigentlich…aber es stammte aus Mittelerde!  
Das würde sie sofort ihren Freundinnen erzählen müssen. Aber vielleicht sollte sie die Geschichte doch etwas abändern?  
Niemand würde ihr glauben, dass Legolas so langweilig war. Und dass die Elben so unfreundlich waren. Und überhaupt…nein, sie würde etwas dazuerfinden müssen…

 


End file.
